ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kan Chan
Kandace Emma 'Kan' Chan is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the Grade 7 students. She is the deuteragonist of the series. Background Official Description Kandace Emma Chan is Middle School student entering Grade 7 and she has a Heart Murmer. She first appeared in Season 3: 1# The Hospital Attempt. She also has Dark Syndrome and her weapon is a Bow and Arrow. Volume 1 Kandace Emma Chan is a Chinese/British 12-year-old student with Bow and Arrow-themed powers. When she and her peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When she activates her powers this time, she has a red and black suit with red-screened goggles and she can use her powers. Volume 2 Appearance She is shown to have long dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin with a tan tint. She wears a red rolled-sleeved blazer over a black shirt, black jeans and white sneakers. Her sword is shown to be red and translucent like the other dark syndrome victims. Her sleepwear consists of a red short-sleeved shirt and blue jean shorts. He stands on 5 ft. 2 and a 1/2 and is of average weight. She has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality She is shown optimistic and funny. However, she can be stubborn and immature like Zoe and Raphael. She is also creative and it's stated by Calum that he likes it when he sees Kan and Zoe working together about new stories and stuff. She can also be serious whenever it comes to defeating an enemy like trying to defeat Chase. She also likes mastering her new skills like on a bow and arrow. She is also a show off mainly bragging about her skills. She also seems to show her tomboy side. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Kan is half Chinese half British, Kandace is a Latin name that is most likely to be fairly British. Her middle name, Emma is a fairly British name and her last name, Chan is a Chinese name. Overall their name origin doesn't make sense but it does since Kan is half Chinese half British. Also Chan is named after a famous Hong Kong actor, Jackie Chan. 'Kandace' is a female given name from the Bible, ultimately deriving from the term kandake, a title for a queen or queen mother in the ancient African Kingdom of Kush; also meaning pure and innocent. Powers and Abilities Bow and Arrow- Her bow and arrow power is first used in Season 3. She has the same skills as Katniss Everdeen. Trivia * Kan is one of the 16 main characters who have brown eyes(the others being Calum, Shawn, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Bindi, Brad, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Bea, Kris, Yao, Yuto and Tanya) and the 25 to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya and Ben) * She was born on 12 July 2007 which makes her Zodiac sign Cancer however, she didn't get any Zodiac-related powers but she got Dark Syndrome which makes her weapon a Bow and Arrow * Kan's full name might be a play on historical figure 'Genghis Khan' and her last name came from Hong Kong actor Jackie Chan * Kan is half Chinese(on her father's side) half British(on her mother's side) * Kan's unfortunate event is her heart condition and her strict dad. * Gun is Thai(fluent in English) and is faking a British accent the whole time Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good characters